


Кровные узы

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Про дочь своего отца.





	Кровные узы

У Кары-Оркин золотые глаза, способные видеть ночью даже лучше, чем днем.

Кара-Оркин — дочь Владыки Ярусов. Она еще юна, но ее образованности позавидовали бы иные Вершители Судеб. Достойная наследница своей матери, ее будущая преемница, она чувствует магию Шпилей и умеет чертить простые сигилы. Она упряма и вынослива, у нее легкий шаг и острый, быстрый ум. 

Кара-Оркин не боится темноты — еще ребенком она, заливаясь смехом, ловила кого-то в тенях. Сейчас, когда дочь Архонта Шпилей подросла, она все чаще исчезает после заката солнца, уходит так незаметно и неожиданно, будто растворяется во мраке. Она бежит в Пепельную Глушь — говорит, ей там нравится. Возвращается то задумчивой, то счастливой, но вся в крови и порезах. Мать ни о чем не спрашивает, лишь безнадежно просит, рисуя исцеляющие сигилы на черной коже дочери: «Будь осторожна!» — а Кара-Оркин хитро улыбается в ответ.

Кара-Оркин не хочет ни заводить подруг, ни замуж. Ей куда интереснее рыться в свитках в компании старика Лантри или подглядывать за Скованными Горном, которые делают вид, что сердятся на нее за любопытство. Она в одиночку бродит по лабиринтам Старых Стен, ведь это, как и Шпили, ее дом — так она говорит встревоженной родительнице. 

Кара-Оркин не боится ни погибелей, ни Кайрос. Ее мать предпочитает лишний раз не донимать властительницу Севера, но у дочери иное мнение. «У нас еще все впереди», — говорит она загадочно, и золотые глаза ее сияют. 

Кара-Оркин не заносчива и не жестока, хотя их с матерью в Ярусах побаиваются. Она любит одиночество, однако никогда не откажется поболтать или исполнить просьбу. Она одинаково любезна с торговцами и солдатами, с крестьянами и архонтами. Лишь об одном Кару-Оркин никто и никогда не смеет спрашивать — о том, кто ее отец.


End file.
